type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice A. Lorenzetti
'' "This world is mine and his alone... as if I would let a collection of Vermin such as yourselves to defile it!"'' ── Beatrice A. Lorenzetti Beatrice A. Lorenzetti(ベアトリス・A・ロレンゼッティBeatorisu A. rorenzetti) is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is one of the main antagonists and the current head of the Lorenzetti Clan, one of the 12 families which controls ZODIAC. Despite her being the true head and founder, she rarely gets involved in her clan's affairs. She is a powerful Magus who has obtained immortality and has evolved into something beyond humanity. Because of this, she is often called the Golden Calamity. Background Most of Beatrice's background is currently shrouded in misery. It is believed that she was once a human who lived during the Salem witch trials who lost her mother to the Church's crusade against Heretics and magic users. After losing the only person who loved her, she swore to avenge her death by tormenting and slaying those who murdered her mother and becoming a magus powerful enough to slay even god himself. After realizing her power was inadequate for her goal, she fell into despair and sought to end herself, but it was then that she had met Sancraid (Satan) who had saw the potential that laid within her. He introduced her to a Magus who had transcended humanity itself where the magus transferred some of her power onto her. After obtaining this power, Beatrice used it to to completely decimate those who killed her mother and wronged her in the past. After achieving her goal, she decided to join Satan to aid him in his mission of reshaping the world, so that in turn, she would rule along side him. It was after this that she restarted the Lorenzetti bloodline, leading it into the influential clan that it is today, and helped found the creation of ZODIAC. Appearance Beatrice is often depicted as a beautiful young woman with ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes. Beatrice has been shown to take on many different appearances. Her "witch" form wears a bow adorned with a rose in her hair, a choker, and ballgown-like dress. When among humans, her hair is worn out which reaches past her back and her eyes are changed from blue, to gold. In contrast with Satan who emits an oppressive aura of darkness that strikes fear into others, it can be said that she radiates an oppressive light that overwhelms those who look upon her. Toppled with that, her beauty is enough to "drive men mad with a single expression of melancholy." Personality & Character Beatrice Arnor Lorenzetti is a difficult person to read. Shizuki describes Beatrice's personality as one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal, but rather as something that could only be classified as abnormal. On the surface, she is presented as a very cruel person, who loves to torture and kill people just for the sake of fun, a being so terrifying that even in the ranks of ZODIAC, she is feared as one of the cruelest magi ever. At times, she is very composed and majestic, and at other times, very disgraceful and unsightly with a creepy laughter and a demonic smile. However, as time progresses, more sides of her character are revealed. She proves to have a very joyful attitude and quite a childish side. She is in fact described by Sancraid as a naive child who loves to play with toys without the fear to break them and also with a power so big that she hardly realizes she can handle. She exterminates those that stand in the way of her enjoyment without exception, viewing all living beings as "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If she decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", she will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by her. Beatrice bears a thorough hatred for gods, having come to look down on the god who created the world so easily fooled and unable to punish liars at a young age. As a result of her watching her mother get accused of being a witch and executed, she held considerable contempt and scorn for many religions and deities because the subsequent worship of them, had produced mindless sheep who proclaim themselves as believers and righteous, yet acting foolish and disgracefully. Beatrice is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing herself to be superior over every living creature on earth, she cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone else, be it a King, pope, president or noble. She considers all those around her as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other creatures as a collection of vermin, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as her. The only exception to this rule is Sancraid, who she considers an equal, as a result of having similar views of the gods and the fact that she has been one of his long time supporters of his plan to rewrite the world into a better one, which she feels in turn will help find the rules and answers that god could not. She crafted her superiority complex in order to "become a being more monstrous and superior to that of the old gods in every aspect. She harbors no love or contempt for the Homunculi designated as , only viewing them as tools created for the purpose of serving her however she pleases and often tortures and kills many of them out of boredom or when frustrated, though she praises them whenever they successfully carry out an order with something like, "Hm... I suppose you do have your uses after all." According to Claudia, her favorite dishes are apples and meat. It is suggested for one to sometimes try to earn her good mood with an apple pie. Powers and Abilities Beatrice was once an ordinary human who had sacrificed her humanity to become a being that surpasses modern magi. She is something from the divine era that shouldn't exist in the Age of Man, so her abilities in magecraft are on an entirely different level than any living magus can produce. It is because of this fact that she is among the top 5 most powerful magi on earth. She is given the title of because of the death and destruction she brings to a battlefield. One shot from her magecraft is said to completely destroy a small house while causing damage to some of the area surrounding it. She does not need to cast her magecraft like modern magi, as incantations are unnecessary to connect herself with the world. She is always surrounded by divine mysteries of ancient lore, so magic is just something she commands like ordering her guard dog to attack. This stems from her High-Speed Divine Words (高速神言, Kōsoku Shingon?), which allows for the activation of magecraft without connecting to Magic Circuits or using the normal incantations for the spells. Divine Words (神言, Shingon?) are a Thaumaturgical Theory and language from the Age of Gods that modern humans can no longer pronounce. They are fundamentally different from modern incantations, The divine words were a Thaumaturgical language which brought forth Phenomina by simply asking for it to happen, while modern incantations are mainly just a means of self-hypnosis to work one's circuits. Beatrice's use is advanced enough that spells are activated with just a single action, allowing for High Thaumaturgy in an instant. List of known spells * Priscilla's Crossbow: A phantom weapon that can simultaneously hold ten arrows in a fan shape. It was said to have a frightening destructive power that could exterminate an entire army. When using it, disturbing symbols starts to manifest from Beatrice's back as it gathers tremendous power and the material world acts as the crossbow itself. Ten arrows will then rain down on the opponent, though shown to be in different directions, distorting space-time in the process. * Breath of the Dragon (竜王の殺息 Ryūō no Satsuiki, lit. "Killing Breath of the Dragon King"), a EX Rank offensive spell that has the same amount of power as the legendary dragon of Saint George. This spell casts a beam of light at the target, destroying everything in it's path and it has been shown to have very long range. * Bloody Stream: An A Rank spell that produces a powerful bloody-red beam of light. * Μαρδοξ (Argos): A protective spell that borrows the concept of the Argos. It is a glass-like barrier that has the capacity to resist a barrage of attacks. She is shown to be able to transport herself and others with some kind of Spacial Transportation ability. This is expressed by materializing herself and others into golden butterflies that disburse and soon fade away. An indication that Beatrice is nearby or coming is if one spots one of these golden butterflies in the area. * Ατλας (Atlas) (圧迫アトラス, AppakuAtorasu): A support spell which freezes the target in place by altering the pressure of the atmosphere to anchor a region of space. Everything in the surrounding is frozen. * Judgement of the Golden Heavens: One of Beatrice's offensive spells is Judgement of the Golden Heavens which is a storm of rapidly fired golden spears of light. Each spear is a construct on the level of High Divinity with seven times a human magus' entire amount of magical energy, capable of destroying the body of most beings with a direct hit. A large golden Magic Circle appears in the sky above the battle field, then the spears are fired in rapid succession without any extraneous preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her hand. She can fire them without pause when she has a supply of stored magical energy, and the result is a battle field completely decimated by her power with armies being utterly annihilated. The Spears themselves carry forth destructive powers that can level small towns and city blocks with just two of them, and can cause untold destruction with dozens. The spears have a unique ability to completely tear apart the matter of which they touch. most barriers and protective fields will not withstand the assault unless the fields are created by other worldly energies (i.e Telesma from the Gem of Sephira). * Encladia - The Apocalyptic Sword of Heaven's Destruction: Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Magi Category:ZODIAC Members Category:Earth Natives Category:Antagonists